Advent Children: For Yazoo lovers
by MarXno
Summary: When the you and the remnant Yazoo are both mortally injured, you find yourself sucked into a romance that you would have never imagined. A You/Yazoo oneshot.


**What would happen if Yazoo was injured in the Forgotten City, and you were there to do something about it? A You/Yazoo oneshot.**

_The Forgotten City_

You sigh, kicking a forlorn looking rock out of your way as you wonder the forest of the Forgotten City. How you'd ever managed to stumbled upon this place still confused you, but ever since it had been a place of total relaxation; where you came to be alone. Today had been a hard day. Work had been hell, as usual, and the rent was due. Shaking your head, you sigh and lean against a tree tiredly. What was a [age] year old supposed to do? Your parents are gone, killed after Meteor struck, and you were left alone and helpless.

You sit down against the tree, analyzing your finger nails carefully. You supposed that you could just live out here if you got kicked out of your apartment, how bad could it be? There was water, and you could defiantly find food, and shelter too, not to mention-

_**-BAM!**_

_Guns_? You leap up and look around in bewilderment, searching for the source of the gunshot. It sounded like it had come from the left. Quickly, but cautiously, you head through the brush until you're standing on a dirt road, looking both ways. Suddenly, you see it. A fight is taking place farther on down to the left. Two silver haired men are battling with a blond man who has a gigantic sword. You spot yet another silver haired man standing on the ground a little ways off. All around him are children… but something looks wrong with them…

Suddenly the silver haired man, the more muscular one, was knocked backwards by a powerful swing of the blonde's sword. You cringe as you see him smack hard into a tree, a resounding crack echoing through the forest. It's only then that you notice that the fight is coming closer towards you. Panicking for a moment, you finally find your head, and decide to retreat into the bushes to watch.

….

Yazoo was beginning to pant heavily. Even with both Loz and himself, Cloud was still a strong match for them. _Too strong_. Suddenly Cloud dropped down from a tree; swinging his sword back as Loz ambushed him. Ducking the first swing, Loz stepped to the side of Cloud and sent him a hit that nearly knocked Cloud off his feet. Cloud, eyes set with anger, rolled backwards, righted himself, and leapt into the air, sending Loz a blow so fierce that it sent him flying back into a tree with a crack! Yazoo frowned and ran forward, shooting at Cloud. At the last second he step-sided him and dodged behind him, giving Cloud a hard roundhouse kick to the back. Cloud fell to the ground, banging his head hard. He was about to get up when he gave a yell of pain and grasped his left arm, where his Geostigma was. Yazoo smirked and walked forward slowly, gun pointed at Cloud's head.

….

You hold your breath as you watch the silver haired man advancing on the fallen blonde._ This is it!_ You think. _He's done for!_ You stare at the face that the long, silver hair surrounded. The man was slender and graceful, and incredibly quiet, you can tell by just looking. You study his features as he advances on his target. He reminded you of someone… but, _who_? Suddenly it hits you full on. He looked just like the boy you'd witnessed die…

….

It had been a cold, winter night, and you'd been buying food for yourself at a food stand in the slums of Midgar. You'd just turned a corner into an alley when two figures had suddenly appeared. The first was a boy, about sixteen. The second was a much older, much scarier looking man, who looked around forty. You hid, and watched in horror as the boy was beaten and then stabbed multiple times; the man then running off with the boy's money, leaving him to die in the alley, alone. Creeping forward, you shivered at the bloody mess the boy was, and slowly sank down next to him, taking his hand. A strand of his silver hair blew forlornly in the wind, and you remember him looking up at you with those dying eyes, those eyes that asked, that pleaded that you tell him why you hadn't done anything, why you'd watched as he was tortured. He'd died a few minutes later, despite your meager efforts to save him. "I'm sorry…" You'd whispered, though you knew that this was a matter that was not easily forgiven, or forgotten…

….

Coming back to the present, you wipe a tear that's crawling slowly down your cheek, and sniffle a little. That sniffle was all that was needed to turn everything around. The silver haired man, whom you'd decided to nickname Silver, froze and looked in the direction of the bush that you hid behind, making you freeze as well. The blonde, who you'd appropriately named Blondie, took the opportunity of the gunman's distraction, and quick as a flash grabbed his sword and lunged at him. You gasp and scramble onto your feet. He was going to get stabbed, and it was your fault! You'd just become part of the fight, by causing the distraction. You shut your eyes, waiting for the gasp of pain from the man, but then, you think… _No… not again… will I… let someone else die… when I can save them! _Leaping up, you step out from your hiding place and into the open; there was not a moment to spare! In all the time you'd thought you'd spent thinking, it had actually only been a few seconds. With a leap you jump in front of Silver, wrapping your arms around him and using your body as a shield against Blondie's sword.

You gasped as the metal made contact with your back, and felt your knees buckle as the pain of the wound burst open. The sword kept coming, however, passing through your body and going on to enter Silver's. Silver stared down at you, his face shocked, his eyes wide with questions. Where had you come from? Why had you done this? Did you regret your decision, knowing now that your attempt to shield him from the sword had been in vain? You gasp and shiver a little, turning your head and looking the blonde straight in the eye. He stood, shock etched on his face, his hand holding his sword, which now lay embedded in two people, limply. With a jerk he pulled it out of them, and stood there, a statue. Behind you, you hear one of the men yelling someone's name.

"_Yazoo_! _No_!"

Yazoo? Was that Silver's name? You feel your arms loosen around Yazoo, hear him fall to the ground beside you, feel yourself fall to your knees. The edges of your vision begin to get dark and foggy. The blonde shook his head and stepped forward towards you as you fall back. Instead of hitting the hard ground, however, you land on something softer. Turning your head weakly, you find your upper torso is on top of Yazoo's chest. Your head had landed near his neck, and you turn your own neck painfully so that you can bury your face into his sweet smelling hair, trying to hide from the pain. Faintly, you hear Blondie's voice.

"What… have I done?"

You barely feel Yazoo turn his head towards yours.

And then you black out.

….

Gazzy watched from heaven as the girl who'd witnessed his death leapt in front of Yazoo, sacrificing her own life for a complete and utter stranger. Shaking his head sadly, he watched helplessly as Cloud's sword was pushed through both her and Yazoo, watched as they both fell to the ground, mortally injured, watched as Cloud and Kadaj looked at the scene that had enfolded in horror. Why did life have to be so cruel? Why did it have such ghastly rules to it? He'd forgiven the girl long ago, and felt no satisfaction in seeing her dying.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder, and Gazzy looked up quickly to find Aerith, one of his close friends since he'd come to heaven, standing over him. She smiled at him and gestured to the planet below, where the scene was rapidly unfolding.

"Is this her? The girl who sat with you when you died?"

Gazzy nodded.

"Yeah, she sacrificed her own life to save a complete stranger… out of guilt for not helping me…"

Aerith sat down beside Gazzy and hugged him. "Do you wish things would have gone differently down there? That she would have remained unharmed?"

Gazzy shook his head. "I'm her guardian angel, you and Zack are Cloud's… what else am I supposed to want for her other than happiness and health?"  
Aerith nodded, and then stood. "Would you like to… give her a second chance?"

Gazzy looked up, startled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes, when people have guardian angels, they get a second chance in life."

"That goes for Cloud, too?"  
"Mm-hm!"

Gazzy stood and nodded enthusiastically. "Please Aerith! Show me how to save her!"  
Aerith laughed lightly. "Ok, shut your eyes and harness that power within you. The one you feel whenever you make contact with the world... Now, call upon the lifestream, and ask it for what you desire. Pray to it, Gaz."

Gazzy did.

….

Kadaj began to run towards his brother, alarm coursing through his veins. Yazoo couldn't possible be dead! As he was nearing Yazoo's injured form, however, a sudden ribbon of light, beautiful and simple, seeped up from the ground, followed by another one. The lifestream raced upwards from the earth to meet on the girl's back, where her wound was seeping blood. It began to glow brighter and brighter, expanding outward to slowly enveloped both the girl and his brother. Kadaj gasped as suddenly there was a flash of white, and then they were gone… All that was left was a dark pool of crimson blood, and Cloud's shocked, stone still form. Picking up his sword, Cloud and Kadaj met eyes, unsure of what to do after the horrific events that had just taken place.

….

Fog clouds your mind as you float, helpless, weightless. Your eyes are shut, but you know somehow that there are several people standing around you. You try to open your eyes, yet find that not even your eyelids will twitch. Surprisingly, you feel no fear, only a calm, warm peace. You feel a hand brush away some stray hairs on your face. Suddenly, a woman spoke, and her voice instantly instilled yet more calm into you. It was a sweet voice, sweet and peaceful.

"You did it Gaz, the lifestream answered your prayer." You hear someone shuffle their feet beside you. "Yeah, but will she be ok now? Can she hear me?"

"I think so."

Another voice, a man's, suddenly entered the conversation. "Why don't you try talking to her?" There was a brief silence, and then…

"[Name]… I'm not sure if you remember me… you sat beside me as I died a few years ago…. I remember the pain in your eyes; in them, I saw that you felt like you'd committed the greatest, most unforgivable sin possible by not helping me. In truth, you most likely would have gotten killed as well, trying to intervene. I'm glad you didn't… but now… well, that's what this is about. I'm giving you a second chance at life. What you just did accounts for more than what you owed. You deserve another shot at living."

The speaker was silent for a moment.

"You saved Yazoo, a remnant of Sephiroth. He and his brothers were trying to recreate that nightmare. [Name], you must get Yazoo on your side; make him stop what he's doing! If all goes well, then more lives shall be spared, including his…"

You try to move again, but fail. What was going on? Who were the owners of these voices? A _remnant_? What was that supposed to mean?

"If you need anything… just pray. To me and to the lifestream; to the planet. I forgave you long ago, [Name]… My name is Gazzy, and I'm your guardian angel."

You feel yourself dropping away rapidly, three names ringing in your ears.

_Aerith, Zack, Gazzy._

_…._

You blink your eyes open and stare blankly up at the ceiling, fingering your bedspread delicately. Moonlight shines through your window, illuminating the room enough for you to see. You rub your head tiredly, your [color] hair falling down into your eyes, and you sigh.

_Had it all been a dream?_

Sitting up, you suddenly let out a shriek of pain and twist your body in agony, tears welling in your eyes as you contort with pain. Flipping off the bed, you land face down on the cold wood floor. Your stomach, your back… Leaning on your side and lifting your shirt, you gasp. A long, pink scar stretched across your tummy. Twisting around so that you can peer at your aching back, you hear your soft intake of breath as you see yet another scar on your back; all that remained of the ghastly sword wound. You blink in astonishment. You'd been healed, saved from death… it hadn't been a dream _at all_. So then… how did you get back to your apartment? And what had ever happened to…?

You get up slowly, resting on your knees. Standing, you turn your head in the direction of the spare bed, which you'd pushed into the corner of the tiny room when you'd moved in. Freezing, you barley breath. He was there, lying the bed, his tense form showing that he was obviously still injured and in a lot of pain. His face was contorted into a pained grimace, and his breathing was much quicker than normal. You feel your heart flutter slightly. "Yazoo." You whisper, walking over to the bedside. Kneeling down beside him, you wonder what to do. You'd never been one to heal anybody… but he was obviously hurt…

With a set look of determination you unzippered his jacket and gasp at the sight. However you'd been healed, Yazoo had not received any. You wonder suddenly if this was because you'd fallen on top of him. A long, deep cut seeped new blood onto his chest and stomach. You put a hand to your mouth in despair. How could you ever manage to heal _this_? You feel a tear run down your cheek. _How_…? Suddenly it hit you; your guardian angel- Gazzy! He'd told you something… if you ever needed anything… pray! Quickly you bow your head and clasp your hands, shutting your eyes.

_Gazzy… I need you right now. Yazoo, he didn't heal like me, he's still dying… I need your help in healing him. _

Your next prayers were not only for Gazzy, but for the lifestream, for the world.

_Please, please save him._

A tear slips through your closed eyes as you think of what would happen if he died. Already you felt something for him, something… that you'd never really felt before.

_Oh please, don't die, Yazoo._

You open your eyes in time to see your tear roll from your cheek and drop, splashing onto Yazoo's wound. You gasp in astonishment. It had healed his wound, just a little, but the tear had healed some of it! You try for more tears, but find that they had vanished from your eyes. Cursing, you freeze as Yazoo groans softly and turns his head towards yours. His face… it was _so_… _mysterious. _Mysterious _and_ adorable_. _You stand, trying to push down the panic at the thought of loosing him, andsuddenly a horrible pain flashes through you. Crying out, you loose your balance and weakly fall forward, catching yourself on the side of the bed. You pant heavily as you lean over Yazoo, the edges of your vision again going black and fuzzy. "What's… happening?" You manage to murmur, before collapsing helplessly next to Yazoo, your breath catching in pain as your wound is jostled. Scrunching into a ball, you groan as your whole body is wracked with pain, and then everything goes dark.

….

Yazoo stared in bewilderment as out of nowhere burst a girl, who flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist protectively. He gazed down at her pretty face questioningly, eyes alarmed. Cloud's sword, meant for him, drove through her body, entering her back and exiting her stomach. Cloud's momentum, however, caused the sword to continue on into him. It sliced into his body, going through him quickly and ripping out of the back of his leather suit. Yazoo stared at them, him and the girl; they'd been speared alive. Cloud let his sword go slack in surprise, then quickly pulled it out of them. The girl wavered a little, and then fell to her knees. Beside her, Yazoo did the same, one arm wrapped around his searing wound, his eyes empty, staring at the ground. He suddenly collapsed weakly, not even able to gasp in pain as blood poured from his stomach and back. The last thing he felt was the girl landing on top of him and turning her head so that she could bury her face into his neck. His long hair fell across her face as he turned his head slowly so that it rested next to hers. He breathed in her sweet scent, then blacked out

….

Blackness, a darkness… that was all he could see. The pain that radiated from his stomach was nearly unbearable. If Cloud's sword would have been any smaller, then Yazoo would have been ok, he would have managed to fend him off and get back to his brothers. But Cloud's sword _wasn't_ smaller, it was _huge_. Another burst of pain caused Yazoo to retreat farther into the darkness of unconsciousness. When would it end? It obviously was a fatal wound, so why not Cloud just kill him now? How long would he and that girl have to lie on the ground, dying, seeping blood?_ Save the girl, kill me._ Yazoo thought. It was the least that could happen. She'd given her life to save him, even though she had no idea who he was. _Why would anyone want to save_ me_? I'm just a remnant, nothing more. It was worthless of her to throw herself in front of me… _Yazoo felt his body stiffen as another wave of pain crashed over him. The pain began to grow. It bubbled up till it nearly consumed him, and then suddenly vanished, along with the pain, and white engulfed him. As soon as the relief had come, though, it went, excruciating pain taking it's place. The white that had surrounded him vanished, only to be replaced with a blackness filled with dread. What had just happened? Why was Cloud taking his time? Was he planning on letting him heal a bit before he finished him off? Yazoo cringed as his stomach seared. But then… something fell on it, he _felt_ it splash into his wound. Instantly, the pain lessened. Yazoo let out a groan. What was going on? Who was healing him?

Voices flowed as whispers through his head, fragments that he didn't understand weaving together.

"_Is this her?"_

"_Sacrificed."_

"_Guardian angel."_

"_Second chance…" _

"_Life."_

"_You saved Yazoo, a remnant…"_

"_Make him stop!"_

"_Yazoo."  
"Yazoo… didn't heal…"_

"_He's… dying…"_

"_Please, save him."_

"_Don't die, Yazoo."_

_…._

Yazoo blinked his eyes open slowly, the moonlight that fell on his face shone brightly. There was no pain, none at all. Yazoo didn't dare move, what if he accidentally re-awakened the wound? No, he didn't want any more pain. It was then that he noticed that his jacket was unzippered, revealing his chest. Propping himself onto an elbow, Yazoo, stared at his stomach, wincing. The gash that Cloud's sword had inflicted had turned into nothing more than a fresh scar. Yazoo gasped a little as his stomach seared, then frowned. It hurt to move, but it wasn't as bad as before. Shrugging off his jacket, Yazoo knocked arms with something soft. Looking beside him in bewilderment, he found the girl who'd tried to save him, the girl who _had_ saved him, curled up asleep next to him. Yazoo looked around himself. Where _was_ he? The last thing he remembered was lying on the dirt road of the Forgotten City, bleeding, and now he was in room, lying next to a stranger, nearly fully healed! Yazoo sighed and rolled his eyes. Things just kept on getting more and more confusing.

Beside him, the girl gasped and clutched her stomach in her sleep, stiffening in what Yazoo took to be pain. Yazoo softly lifted her shirt, just enough so that her wound showed. A scar, resembling his almost exactly, stretched across her stomach. Though it was healed, it was obvious that the injury still brought her pain. Yazoo winced as a searing pain flashed through him; the injury still hurt him as well. Yazoo gazed back at the injured girl, his eyes looking her over. She was very pretty; he suddenly remembered how her [color] eyes had flashed while she'd shielded him. Her _eyes_… He wanted to see those eyes again, he realized. Yazoo frowned suddenly. Something felt different about himself, he no longer felt like a piece of Sephiroth… He felt _whole_. Something was stirring within him, something that Yazoo had never felt before. It was a strange feeling… one that he was unsure how to express. Lying down again weakly, Yazoo took the girl and gently pulled her into his arms, holding her against his chest protectively. She'd saved him, even though she hadn't known him. Yazoo had never experienced such strong feelings, and he hadn't ever thought he would have. But then again, love is an unpredictable thing.

….

Gazzy smiled. He was happy for [name] and Yazoo, they'd found each other in the strangest way, and yet he believed that it was because of what had happened to them that they were so bound together. Gazzy sighed. He'd heard [name's] prayer, and had tried answered it the best that he could, Yazoo not being the person that he watched over, his power was already reduced to little to nothing g. But he found quickly that he had no affect whatsoever on Yazoo, and this alarmed him. However, [name] had also prayed to the world and the lifestream with it, and it was mainly because of this that Yazoo had healed. Gazzy frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Gazzy jumped in surprise and looked up to find Zack standing over him.

"It's Yazoo… He's… different."

Zack nodded. "When [name] prayed, her whole being was set upon Yazoo healing. The force of her will was so strong that the lifestream _had_ to answer her. But when it tried to heal Yazoo, it found the task impossible."

"Why? I understand me or you not being able to heal him, but the _lifestream_?"  
"The lifestream cannot heal remnants, yet [name's] will pressed down on it so hardly that it had to find a way… So, when [name's] tear dripped onto Yazoo's wound, the lifestream found a loophole."

"And that was…?"

"When her tear made contact with his body, the lifestream took from her vital DNA and genetic materials, her cells, and mixed them with Yazoo's old genetic makeup; thus, creating a new person."

Gazzy scratched his head. "So, he's not a remnant anymore? He's half of [name]?"

Zack laughed at Gazzy's alarm. "He will always be somewhat a part of Sephiroth, but when his cells mixed with [name's] they reacted in a certain way that, well, recreated him, I guess." Gazzy nodded slowly, a look of confusion plastered onto his face. Zack laughed and ruffled his younger friend's hair, then turned to go.

"You coming? I'll teach you how to fight, if you want."

Gazzy immediately brightened. "Are you serious? I'm there!"

Zack laughed and departed. Gazzy made to follow, but before he broke connection with the world below completely, he turned back and looked down one last time. Amidst all the chaos that circled the planet, all the fighting, sickness, and sadness, Gazzy spotted two sleeping figures curled up next to each other, one watching over the other protectively. He smiled.

"Look out for each other, and don't let one another go." Gazzy grinned. "'Cause I'll kick your asses right outta heaven again if you continue to mortally injure yourselves!" Below, [name] smiled in her sleep.

….

You and Yazoo blinked your eyes open at the same time and found each other staring into the other's eyes. You study his green pupils hard, trying to reach the bottom of their depths, and fail miserably. Frowning, you blink and try again. Yazoo notices and laughs, his usually expressionless face lighting up. You blush.

"What? What did I do?"

Yazoo chuckled. "I believe the question is what were you _doing_?"

You blush again as he gently brushes a loose strand of [color] hair from your face. Reaching up, you take his hand and hold it to your cheek.

"I was studying your eyes… They're just so… deep."

Yazoo looked away, and you thought that you caught just the faintest blush on his cheeks. You release his hand and finger his hair playfully. Wrapping the silky tendrils around your fingers softly, you fail to notice Yazoo now studying you.

"So _pretty_." You both say in unison. You pause from his hair and look up at him, noticing for the first time that he'd completely taken off his jacket and was holding you in his arms, bare-chested.

"You are." He stated simply, making you blush even harder. You're sure that your face resembles a tomato by now. Looking down at his stomach, your eyes trace the long pink scare that had developed there, unsure if it was bothering him at all. Yazoo caught your worried staring and softly took your chin in his hand, turning your face so that you stared into his eyes.

"I'm fine. Please don't worry about it."

You roll your eyes. "How can I not? I was the one that was worrying about you from the very beginning, remember?"

Yazoo smiled and gently put his forehead to yours, staring into your eyes deeply.

"Yes, I remember."

You giggle softly and press closer to him. Suddenly his lips press against yours, softly at first, then harder, yet always in control. You blink in utter surprise, but quickly recover and kiss Yazoo back, happiness on your lips for the first time in what was undoubtedly a while. You feel his arms tighten around you, and in turn you hold him tighter, never wanting to let go. In the back of your mind you wonder how in twenty four hours you could go from a lonely (age) year old girl to, well, _this_. You and Yazoo break apart, you gasping for breath more than him. He strokes your cheek as you regain your breathing, his emerald eyes watching your tired face.

"You're still weak." He murmured, leaning his head against yours. You sigh.

"You are too, Yazoo."

Yazoo was silent for a moment. When he spoke again, his question was almost too quite for you to catch.

"How do you know my name?"

You think for a moment. "I heard your brother yell it when you…"

You fall silent, not wanting to bring up the horrible subject.

"Kadaj… Loz… I hope they're ok."

You raise your head to look at Yazoo and are instantly struck with sadness. His eyes were filled with sorrow, his face a mask of pain. Without thinking you hug him tightly, sighing.  
"Everything will be fine. I'm sure _they're_ fine."

Yazoo nodded slowly, and then nudged you slightly, your heads still touching.

"So, you know my name… but what's yours?"

You smile slightly. Yazoo raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well, I guess you _should_ know the name of your savior."

"Wha-?"

"-Just kidding! Haha, my name's [name]. "

Yazoo sat up, gazing down at you.

"_That_ is a very pretty name."

You frown. "You think so?"

Yazoo grinned. "_Duh_!"

You laughed and pulled him down again, feeling extremely tired all of a sudden. Yazoo obliges, lying down slowly, so as not to disturb his still healing wounds.

"Let's sleep." You say fuzzily, moving so that you're lying on your stomach. You're careful with your scar, and lay with your arms crossed, cradling your head, on Yazoo's chest. Yazoo smiled faintly; he too feeling tired, and strokes your hair. The two of you lay like this for a while, basking in the serenity of it all as the moon sailed peacefully across the wooden floor of the apartment. Yazoo's eyes slowly began to close as he drifted off to sleep. You notice this, and, leaning up on your arms, kiss him softly on the cheek. He turns to look at you, and you are immediately swept up in the beauty of his eyes smiling piercingly down at you.

"One more?" He pleads, touching his other cheek with his hand. You sigh playfully.

"Only if I get one back."

Yazoo pretended to pout.

"Fine."

You giggle and kiss his other cheek, then pull back slightly and tap your own cheeks playfully. Yazoo rolls his eyes and kisses each cheek, then your nose, softly. You smile and lay back down tiredly, resting on his warm chest comfortably. Yazoo fingers your hair softly as the two of you slowly doze off. Before you are sucked into the abyss of sleep, you put your arms around Yazoo.

"Yazoo?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Yazoo sighed softly and draped an arm across your upper back.

"I love you too, [name]."

A faint whisper echoed around the room, rebounding off the walls and into the ears of the peaceful sleepers.

"_Never let each other go. I will always look out for you. I'm your angel, I'm your guardian. I'm Gazzy_."

….

_**Whoot**_**, I'm done! Hehe, I was on a Final Fantasy high this past week, and I was searching Fanfiction for any Remnant/You oneshots. Well, turns out I couldn't really find any, besides yaoi (*shivers*) and stuff like Yuffie/Yazoo crosses, so I figured what the heck? And this story was born! Now that basketball is over, I'm going to have a lot more time to write my stories *cheers*. So I hope you liked my first ever oneshot; I chose Yazoo 'cause he's my favorite ^^. I will probably write more later, after one of my other story's chapters is done. Who shall I do next? *Ponders*…**

**You – I like this story ^^**

**Yazoo – Same here!**

**Kadaj – WELL I DON'T! I get NO attention! NONE!**

**Loz – At least you don't get smashed into a tree and forgotten!**

**Me – **_**Whoops**_**….**

**Cloud – Yeah… sorry…**

**Loz – Apology accepted, Cloud!**

**Cloud – Uh, I was talking to [name]… And Yazoo, 'cause he's good now! I think…**

**Loz - *Starts to cry***

**You/Yazoo – Don't cry, Loz!**

**Kadaj – Oh **_**mother**_**!**

**You – Don't you mean "oh **_**brother**_**?"**

**Kadaj – NO!**

**You – Well damn! Psychotic kid gots some anger issues!**

**Yazoo – We've been trying to get him into some anger management classes, but…**

**Kadaj – That's IT! I don't care if you're hurt, you're going DOWN!**

**Yazoo - *Turns to you* Excuse me while I go kick his ass.**

**You – Ahem! *Gives Yazoo a pointed look***

**Yazoo – Eh? Oh, right! *Kisses you***

**Cloud – Aw… Hey wait, how come the bad guy gets the happy ending?**

**Tifa – 'Cause he **_**cares**_** about his girl! *Taps foot***

**Cloud – Uh oh…**

**Loz – I think I need a hug.**

**Kadaj – OUCH! YOU son of a… JENOVA! … OWWW!**

**You - *Smirks* Well this turned out nicely… well, 'cept for Cloud- **_**oooh**_**, that looked like it hurt! Yeah, GO Tifa!**

**Cloud – Mercy!**

**Tifa – Muhahaha!**

**Kadaj – Yaaaah! Hurting! Pain! Gah! MORE pain!**

**Yazoo – Now you know how it feels!**

**You – Get em' Yaz!**

**Loz – Hug? Anybody?**

**Everyone – NO!**

**Loz – *Starts to cry***


End file.
